Mabcifica Tough Times
by demonMike14
Summary: Pacifca is kicked out of the Mystery Shack and has to go back to her parent's house. During this time Mabel's love for her friends, Grunkles, brother, and girlfriend are all being tested.
1. Chapter 1: Fight

It was been a whole month since Pacifica moved into the Pines house. There was still no word from her parents but she was fine with that. She was happy with her life. Everyone around her was nice and caring. She had no idea when she was going back to her parents house and she didn't care. If she had it her way she would have stayed there forever.

It was very early in the morning, so most of the people in the house weren't awake. The only people that were awake at the time were Ford and Stan who were in the living room talking.

"Listen Stanley. I didn't mind her staying here in the beginning but I feel like things are getting out of hand. She hasn't seen her parents in a whole month and it's not healthy. She hasn't seen any family for this whole time and they don't ever know about any of this."

"I get it Sixer. It's bad for her to be away from her parents for so long with what is going on but what are we supposed to do? Kick her out? We may be the oldest ones here but remember that this isn't our house anymore."

"Our house! Stanley I was the one that bought the land and build this house! It was never your house!"

"You may have been the one that build it but I lived here too when I was trying to save you from that hell! I kept this house from falling apart!"

"You didn't kept this house from falling apart! Look at it! Besides you are the reason I was ever there in the first place and besides, you had no right to give the house away!"

"Were back at this again! Listen sixer! I saved you from the portal, I said I was sorry, I risked my memories to save the world, and this house was falling apart when I first came here!"

"Fine Stanley, I'm not going to fight about this with you because we are getting off topic. Can we get back to the problem with the house?"

"What problem?"

"What problem?! You gave away my house!"

"Gave it away?! You were there! If you don't ́t want Soos to have the house you should have said something! Why are you just telling me this now?!"

"I was fine with him having the house when it was just him, his girlfriend, and sometimes the kids and us. It may be his house now but it was mine first and now that we have another people living in the house I want control over it again. I should have a say in this."

"You do have a say in this but only as much as me. Both of us used to own it but not anymore so it should be left up to Soos and his girlfriend."

"You're only leaving it up to him because you know that he will side with you!"

"This isn't about my side or your side! This is about the kids!"

Because the two of them had been screaming for most of the time it had woken everyone in the house. Lucky all of the kids were outside. Mabel and Pacifica were under their favorite tree together and Dipper couldn't sleep so he went for a midnight walk in the woods. Soos and Melany walked downstairs to see the old men screaming at each other.

Melany rolled her eyes and tried to talk to them. "Guys. Guys. Guys!"

They turned around to face her as she continued to talk sounding very pissed off.

I'm all for a midnight party but at least tell us beforehand because right now I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Sorry to wake you two but I ́m just trying to explain to poindexter here why I'́m right."

Soos could read Stan better than anyone else. He was trying to hide his feelings but he could tell that something was very wrong.

"What ́s wrong Mr. Pines?"

Before answering him he looked down and shook his head showing sadness and disappointment. "Stanford thinks that it would be best if Pacifica goes back to her parent's house."


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Soos looked very scared and sad. "But-but why?"

He raised his head to look him in the eyes. "He doesn't think that it is healthy for her to be away from her family for so long."

"But-but Dipper and Mabel are away from their parents too."

Ford chimed in. "Yes but at least they are staying with other family members and their trip was planned out. Pacifica on the other hand just showed up and started staying here. For right now she should go back to her parent's house."

"Do-do you really think that this is for the best?"

Stan answered this question. "No. Poindexter over here thinks that it is but I don't. Everytime that the two of us try to talk about it we just start fighting so because this is your house now we are letting the two of you decide."

They both hated that they had to decide. Soos and Melany give each other a look that said that they don't know what to do. They were kids at heart and hated having to make grown up choices. Most of them were just about bills, cooking, and work but none of them were this hard. This was their hardest choice because this would affect someone else's life and not just their own.

They stared at each other not saying a word. They didn't need to talk because they were asking themselves the same questions. The longer they looked at each other the more worried they became.

Stan and Ford looked at them the whole time waiting for an answer.

Finally they spoke to each other.

"Do you think that it would really be for the best?"

"I don't know. It probably would be but I don't want to be the one that tells them."

"Me neither."

Ford interrupted them. "If it helps we can be the ones to tell the kids."

"We?!" Stan yelled.

"Yes we. You said it yourself. I only have as much of a say in this as you do and besides, they all love you so you'll be able to soften the blow."

He hated when his brother was right.

"Fine!" he yelled. "I guess I'll be the one in charge of breaking Mabel's heart even though I was the one that wanted her girlfriend to be able to stay!"

Still very angry he stormed out of the room. Everyone that was still in the room felt extremely bad. They didn't say anything else as they walked back to their bedrooms to try and get some more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: You Really Fucked Up

Everyone woke up in the morning like it was going to be a completely normal day. Melany and Soos were in the kitchen. Stan and Ford were in the living room. Everything was completely normal.

Mabel and Pacifica walked into the living room holding hands with Dipper half asleep walking behind them. Mabel looked very cheerful.

"Morning Grunkle Stan!"

He almost jumped at the sound of Mabel's voice.

"Oh-oh hi kido," he said sounding very nervous.

"Is something wrong Grunkle Stan?"

"Um- it's nothing. I'll tell you later." he said sounding ever more nervous than before.

"Ok," she said sounding very confused.

Malany walked into the room. "Breakfast is ready," she said looking and sounding not as cheery as she usually was.

Even though Dipper was half asleep and was having a hard time paying attention he still saw that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked as everyone sat down and started eating.

All of the adults looked at each other very concerned. None of them wanted to say it.

"Stan?" Ford said looking at his brother expecting him to say something. "You said you would Stanley."

"Fine pondexter. Let me fight your battles." He looked over at Mabel and Pacifica with a very sad and guilty look on his face. Both of the girls passed. Pacifcia stopped cutting her pancakes and Mabel stopped trying to fit a hole pancake in her mouth. "We believe that it would be best for your health if you went bad to your family Pacifica."

The rest of Mabel's pancake fell out of her mouth. Pacifica dropped her silverware and stared at him. She was holding back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone but it was hard to hind it.

"Wh-wh-why?" she asked.

Ford took over for this one knowing that Stan would start a fight by blaming Ford for it. "It's not healthy to be away from your family without them knowing what has been going on. Then are probably worried sick about you. They don't know about your new relationship or where you have been. For right now it would be best if you went back to your parent's house."

Pacifica was still trying her hardest to hold back tears but the long she sat there the harder it got. She would have rather run out of there then cry in front of people so she did.

She let go of Mabel's hand, ran out of the room, and out the front door. She didn't know where she was going but it was going to be away from people.

Mabel looked like she was going to cry too but instead she yelled at them. "What the fuck was that for! Why did you have to make her leave! You just ruined the best relationship that I have every had in my life! She was the only person that I have ever dated that loved me as much as I loved them and you ruined it! That is it! I'm leaving!"

She started to walk away but was stopped by Dipper who had his hand on her shoulder. "But wait Mabel. Where would you go?"

"I don't know and I don't care. As long as it's far away from those assholes and close to Pacifica. Join me if you like or stay with those jerks. I don't care what you choose." She slapped his hand away and continued to leave but this time running.

All of them looked at each other sad, worried, and confused except for Dipper. He had his face covered with his hands and he was shaking his head.

"What have you guys done?" he whispered to himself.

Ford walked over to him and put his hand over his shoulder. "What did you say?"

Dipper turned around and slapped his hand away. "What have you guys done?! Are you stupid or something?! This is Mabel we are talking about! She does crazy things for the ones that she loves! She helped start a goddamn apocalypse so that she didn't have to leave us! Pacifica is the person that she loves the most in this world and you just kicked her out! You tried to take her away from her! That is the stupidest thing that any of you have ever done!"

He grabbed a few pancakes along with his bag that was near the front door and started to walk away but was stopped by Ford. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go fix your mess." he said as he walked around his Grunkle and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Back

Pacifica didn't want to go back home but she didn't know what else to do so she did. She also didn't know how she was going to tell her parents or what they were going to say. She ran all the way home and didn't stop until she got to her front door where she started to have a panic attack.

Should she knock? Should she just walk in? What would her parents say? What would they think? Should she go somewhere else? If so where would she go?

She had no answers for any of these questions and probably wouldn't by just staying there. She might as well go in now.

She opened the front door not knowing what would happen.

Inside everything seemed normal. Her parents were on the couch in the living room. Her mother was looking at herself in one of her many mirrors and her father was reading the newspaper. Neither of them had noticed that she was there. She didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all.

"Um-I-I'm back."

Her parents looked up from what they were doing. They showed no emotion on their faces.

"Well it's about time," her father said still showing no emotion at all.

"Go get cleaned up," her mother said as she looked back at her mirror. "You look like shit."

She did as her mother said. She went to the bathroom and got her makeup out to freshen up.

She was surprised by their reaction. She was expecting to at the very least get slapped. She should have been happy that she didn't get slapped but for some reason she wasn't. Their reaction scared her. It was unnatural of them. She felt like they were hiding something.

Once she finished cleaning her face and doing her makeup she went back into the living room. She felt like now would be the best time to come out to her parents. They weren't freaking out like they normally did whenever she left the house without telling they. It made her calm but scared at the same time. Like when you are being questioned by a nice cop. You know that you are about to get in trouble but feel safe at the same time.

She sat down on a nearby chair. This was it. This is your shot. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by her mother.

"Nice to see that you finally cleaned up that mess of yours. I guess that is one thing about our children that we can be proud of. She knows how to hide an ugly face."

Ouch. Although it was far from the worst thing that she had said to her it still hurt a little. Her father started talking once his wife stopped.

"So where have you been this whole time? It better not have been hanging out with the riprat you call your friends."

"Well-" she was interrupted by her father before she could answer his question.

"You know what happens if you have been."

"Yes father."

Well that makes sense why then were being so cool. They had no proof that she was hanging out with her middle class friends. Now that she understood why then were acting the way that they were she thought that now was not the best time to come out to them.

"I'm going to go upstairs to my bedroom."

"Ok sweety. Clean up that room of yours. There may still be some broken glass that the butler missed. You have a photo shoot at 7pm by the way so be ready. Your father will reschedule the old ones that you missed for you to be shoot today. You misses five photo shoots when you were gone."

"Yes mother."

She went upstairs to her room and her mother was right. All of her clothes that she had on the floor were cleaned up but all of the glass was still there. It was a very clever punishment of her parents. She knew that her parents had planned it out that way. She had to pick up sharp pieces of glass when the butler got the easy job of taking care of the clothes. Everything seemed to be a lot different then how she left it minus the glass.

Before her room was a mess. It had clothes and broken glass all over the floor. Now there was no clothes on the floor. Her bed was made and on top of it there were five new dresses that she knew were for the photo shoots.

She cleaned up the glass with her bare hands. She got a few cuts on her hands but she brushed it off. They weren't any worse then the ones that she use to have on her wrists. Between being a cutter and being beaten she had learned to handle pain like it was nothing.

She had a first aid kit in her room just in case she cut to deep or if she was slapped too hard. She got it out and started to clean her cuts. She had done this many times so it took almost no time to do so. She choice to also clean her old cuts as well. Although she had been clean for over a month some of the cuts still showed. She didn't want people to see them in photos so she prayed that they would heal soon or that she would be able to cover them up.

Once she finished cleaning and wrapping her cuts she put her new dresses away in the closet and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: It'll Be OK

Mabel was out in the woods looking for Pacifica. The first place that she choice to look for her was under their favorite tree.

When she found no one there she became disappointed. She wasn't sure what to do next. She could search the whole town but that would take forever and she wasn't sure where to start.

Being very sad, scared, and confused she sat down under the tree and hind her head in her sweater.

"Mabel!" she heard a teenage boy's voice shout . "Mabel!" It was Dipper's voice. "Mabel! Are you here?!"

Mabel respond. "Mabel isn't here. She's in sweater town."

He ran to her and sat down right next to her. "Are you going to come out of sweater town?"

"No." she said with her face still in her sweater. She started to cry but it was hard to tell because her face was covered but she sounded like she was crying. "I-I don't know wh-what to do n-now Dip. Pa-pa-cifcica isn't here an-and I don't kn-know where she is or-or where t-t-to lo-loo-look fo-for her no-now."

Dipper gave her a big hug. "It's ok. She'll be back. She knows where you live and we still have her stuff. She'll come back for them and most importantly, she will come back for you."

This made her lift her head up and come out of sweater town. She looked up at Dipper and wiped her tears away. "Re-really?"

"Yes." He stood up and put his hand out to help his sister up. "Come on. Let's go home."

She took his hand and gave him a hug. "Ok. but I still don't want to see any of the others."

"That's ok. We can find another way in."

Then walked home and when they got to the house Mabel took out her grappling hook. They had decided that they would use her grappling hood to get over to their bedroom like a zipline. They had done it a few times before so they knew that it was possible.

Once they got inside Mabel sat down on her bed and Dipper started to head downstairs.

"Bye Mabel. Call me if you need anything. I'll come back in a little bit to check on you. Just calm down. It'll be ok."

Right before he closed the door she ran over to him and gave him another huge hug. "Thanks Dip."


	6. Chapter 6: I'm-I'm A Lesbian

Mabel was still in her bedroom. She talked to Waddles for most of the time. Dipper came in every few hours to give her food or to just see how she was doing.

Pacifica had finished all of her photoshoots and dinner so by now it was 9pm and she was sitting in the living room with her family. She was sitting on the coach quietly looking at her phone. Her parents were both on their cellphones fighting with someone on the other line. Her father was fighting with some sort of news channel and her mother was fighting about her new makeup and clothing line.

This went on for about half an hour. Once they finally finished they sat down on the coach, neither one of them saying a word to each other.

Pacifica thought that she should come out now. They were mad but the good news was that neither one of them were mad at her. This was a great change because they were always upset about something and most of the time it was her fault so this opportunity rarely came.

"Mother, father, I have something really important that I need to tell you."

Both of them looked over at her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm-I'm a lesbian."

"What?!" her father yelled. He was very frustrated and it was very ovece that he was going to go on long angry rant about her being a disappointment. Lucky for Pacifica her mother interrupted him before he could start.

"Wait, this could be great news." her mother said. "Supporting her could be a great way to create a better reputation and there are tons of beautiful, rich girls out there that are Pacifica's age. That means we can get a better reputation, keep our good looks in the family, and when they get married we'll have our fortune back! It would be a perfect fit!"

What?! This was never part of Pacifica's plan. Her family was planning her whole life right now. She was going to get married to some random, beautiful, rich girl that she has never meant when see already had a girlfriend that she loved.

"You can't do that! I already have a girlfriend! I'm dating Mabel!"

Her father walked over to her. "What did you just say." He gave her a huge slap that left an imprint of a hand on her cheek. "You are telling me that you have been dating the rip rat! One of those peasants living in that shake! My daughter would not do something like that. You are not my daughter. Go to your room. Now!"

She ran up to her room as fast as she could. She was going back to Mabel and she didn't care what anyone else said about it.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Window

As soon as she was in her room she jumped out of her bedroom window.

She usually climbed down with a ladder but she didn't care. She got a lot of scratches but because she landed on her feet she didn't break anything which she was very happy about. She could have died but she didn't really care.

She ran straight to the Mystery Shack. She didn't care who saw her or if she got dirty, bugs, or creek water on her. She just wanted to be with Mabel. Nothing else mattered to her.

She was at the shack now. She didn't want to talk to anyone else or be seen by anyone else besides Mabel so she had to plan how to get to her even though it was not one of her best plans.

She would get Mabel's attend and make her either let her in through the window or have her come down.

She picked up a nearby stone and threw it right next to Mabel's bedroom window. Nothing happened she tried again.

Mabel was up in her room thinking to herself when she suddenly heard a loud noise. Seilenty. Then she heard it again. Once again silently. She had no idea what was going on.

In a blink of an eye her window was broke and there was a stone on the floor. Pacifica missed and had accidently shattered her girlfriend's bedroom window. Although it was an accident it at least got the job done. It got her attend.

Mabel opened what was left of the window and poked her head out. She was more than happy to see that it was Pacifica. They waved to each other with huge smiles.

Mabel had an idea. She grabbed her grappling hook and aimed it to a nearby tree. She climbed up that tree and got to her room before so Pacifica shouldn't have a problem with it.

Pacifica got the hind and started to climb the tree and zipped to her girlfriend's window. It was lucky easier than it looked.

As soon as she climbed in through the window Mabel gave her a huge hug and she started crying.

"I-I thought th-that I wouldn't se-see you again."

"Nothing would be able to keep me away from you."


	8. Chapter 8: Well I Fucked Up

They spend hours talking about anything and everything. They mostly talked about the day like Mabel looking for her, Mabel being in her room all day, Pacifica going home, her parent's reaction when she came home, and coming out to her parents.

They hear a knock at the door. "Mabel? It's me. Can I come in?" It was Dipper's voice.

"Sure thing," Mabel said in a happy voice that Dipper hadn't heard for a while.

He walked in and smiled when he saw that Pacifica was there and that Mabel was also smiling. He hadn't seen that smile in what felt like a year. Mabel was almost always smiling so an hour of her not smiling felt like a day and a day was a year.

"It's good to see you smiling again," Dipper said as he walked over and sat down on his bed.

"It's good to be smiling again," Mabel respond cheerfully.

"Hope you don't mind me being here," Dipper said. "It's really late so I was about to go to bed."

"As long as you don't mind us keeping you up," Mabel said.

"As long as you aren't as long as you are when you, Candy, and Grenda sleepover," he said as he took off his hat and vest. He got in bed and rolled over on his side so that he was facing the wall. "Just don't be too loud and no pranking me in my sleep."

Although they hadn't thought about pranking him he was smart to say that because they might have thought about it and done it later.

"Kk bro bro."

They went back to talking until it was midnight. Pacifica looked at Mabel. "You are the most beautiful person ever."

"False. You are."

Pacifica looked down. "No I'm not."

"Oh shut the fuck up. You are beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes! Anyone can see that."

Pacifica leven closer to Mabel to give her a kiss. Mabel leven into it a little too. They had kissed before so this was normal but the thing that wasn't normal was that Pacifica wrapped her arm around Mabel's head and rubbed her fingers through her hair. It seemed weird to Mabel put she liked it. Their lips didn't let go.

She loved Pacifica so much. She was beautiful and anyone would sell their souls to be in her position but Pacifica didn't want anyone. She wanted Mabel. She loved Mabel mainly because she was cute but also because she was kind and would do anything for her.

As they were still making out Dipper woke up. He heard the sound of their lips together and slit moaning. This was extremely weird for him to hear. He pretend to be asleep praying that they would stop sometime soon but they didn't.

After about a minute of hearing this he sat up and turned to face them. He thought of saying something clever but instead said "You guys make weird noises."

Well I fucked up, he thought to himself. He was trying to be clever but just came off as weird.

Mabel was just as embarrassed as Dipper. She trying to stop and explain but Pacifica didn't care and kept on going. Knowing that they weren't going to stop he rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep. It took some time but he was later able to fall back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: You Win

Like always Dipper was the one to wake up first. He looked over to Mabel's bed. Both Mabel and Pacifca were on her bed fast asleep. He was only able to see their heads and Mabel's bare back. He knew what happened last night and he almost threw up at the thought of it.

He quickly got out of bed, walked out the door, and into the living room. He didn't want to be in the room when they woke up.

About an hour later they woke up and went downstairs into the living room to find Dipper watching TV.

"Hi Dip," Mabel said.

Dipper looked at them rolled his eyes and smiled. He noticed that they were wearing each other's clothes. He wasn't sure if it was a mistake or if they did it to be cute but he didn't feel like asking.

"Who wants Stan cakes?" Stan said as he walked into the room. He had a look of confusion when he saw Pacifca.

"Stanely no one wants your hairy pancakes," Ford said as he walked into the room. He looked to be even more confused. "Pacifcia? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yeah the door was locked last night," Stan said. "How did you get in?"

"Well the window wasn't locked," she said.

Ford looked consuried but Stan laughed it off. "Good breaking and entering skills kid," he said as he walked over to her to give her a high five.

"Stan. This is serious," Ford said though his teeth.

"Why Sixer? This kid has some pretty cool skills."

"I wasn't talking about the law breaking although that is a very serious talk that we have to have later. I was talking about her being here in general"

"What's the promblem? She enjoys it here and Mabel seems to enjoy having her here so we shouldn't change it. Whatever her life is like at home, it is clear that she likes being here more and it isn't our job to judge. I don't give a fuck what you think, she is staying here weather you like it or not!"

Stan rarely yelled like that so Ford knew that he was seriousv.

"Fine," he said in defeat. "I was just trying to do what was best for all of us but have it your way Stanley. You win."

Stanley rarely won an argument with Ford so he was proud of himself and so were all of the kids.


	10. Sorry

Sorry if the ending was kind of weird. I wanted to put part of this funny story that happened to me but I also wanted it to make sence in this dramatic story. I tried to make it funny, sad, and exciting all at the same time but I'm haveing mixed feeling about this. I am proud of this but I also think that it's cringey.

If you are woundering what the story is then here is what happened. I was makeing out with my partner when their twin sister comes into the room, makes me unlock my phones so that she can play games on it, and then she sits down in the room and does not leave. She then says "you guys make weird noises". I did not come up with that myself. That was all her. I'm not creatvie enough to make this sort of shit up. She's a weird friend.


End file.
